Blog utilisateur:Tigali/RP !!! L'attaque du démon Dark !
Je retranscris ici sous forme de pièce de théâtre un délire qu'on a eu avec John the Fox et Elisa M&S il y a quelques temps. L'histoire est collective, faite de nous-mêmes, de personnages fan-made et de personnages de la série Sonic ou d'autres séries. Enjoy =) ---- Les personnages (par ordre d'apparition) : Elisa, adepte des roleplay Shadow, le hérisson noir Sonic, héros supersonique John, le copain qui fait aussi des roleplay Stélina, télépathe Dark, le psychopathe Tigali, baba-cool de passage Slime, un représentant de l'espèce des gluants ami avec Tigali Matty Lewis, le second chanteur de Zebrahead, n'apparaît pas physiquement Knuckles, gardien des Emeralds Gravytaly, contrôle l'espace et les étoiles Doc, médigluant voyageur rêvant de devenir humain Silver, hérisson du futur Acte 1 Scène 1 La scène se passe au début des vacances de la Toussaint. Elisa discute avec Shadow et John. Elisa : VACANCES, ENFIIIIIIIINNNN VOUS VOILA ! Shadow : Sauf pour nous ! Courir à essayer de vaincre Eggman, t'appelle ça des vacances, toi ? Elisa, amusée : Bah, c'est les vacances ! (Sonic, rentrant d'une bataille contre Eggman, traverse la scène) Sonic : C'EST BON J'ARRETE JE DECLARE FORAIT ! C'EST LES VACANCES POUR MOI AUSSI... (Sonic quitte la scène) Shadow : Bon, j'vais moi aussi arrêter alors !   Elisa : Bah voilà ! Et toi John ? C'est les vacances aussi ? Cool ! John : Oui, cool aussi ! En fait ce qui est cool c'est les sorties ! Comme prochainement aller au cinéma ! Shadow : C'est quoi le film que tu vas voir ? John : « Ratchet et Clank ». C'est un film d'animation. Shadow : Connais pas. Elisa : Woa la chance ! Scène 2 Dark est venu se joindre au groupe. Elisa : Et tu sais, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Stélina ! Stélina, par télépathie : 65 ANS DE CREATIONNNNNNNNNN CA SE FETE !    John, enthousiaste : Stélina ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Tous mes voeux les plus sincères ! Félicitations ! Stélina : Merci John ! C'est gentil ! Elisa : J'ai toujours pas fait le dessin pour son anniversaire... John : C'est pas grave, tu trouveras bien le temps de faire un dessin, même avant ou après l'anniv. Elisa, triste : J'ai pas eu le temps hier... Dark : LE PROCHAIN ANNIVERSAIRE C'EST LE MIEN ! Elisa : Le jour d'Halloween, c'est son anniv... Tu sais, Dark est maléfique, un peut comme Shake – un perso de Clivia –, c'est un psychopathe ! Dark : ENFIN RECONNU A MA JUSTE VALEUR ! Elisa : Voilà ! Un psychopathe de première classe !    John, inquiet : C'est son anniversaire le jour d'Halloween ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit un dangereux psychopathe ! Garde bien un oeil sur lui, Elisa ! Et je vais faire pareil, hein Dark. Dark : Vous rêvez ! Moi, le soir d'Halloween, je vais pas dire « des bonbons sil vous plait » ! Nan, moi, je frappe à la porte et je coupe la tête de celui qui ouvre avec ma hache ! Elisa : John, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le garder en place... Dark : Héhéhé ! Oui, je porte bien le surnom de psychopathe ! Et encore, je ne vais pas rentrer dans le détail de ce que je vais faire à ces pauvres humains ce soir-là ! Elisa : Vraiment besoin d'aide ! John : Dark, tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes armes ! Moi aussi j'ai des armes et je pourrais t'empêcher de tuer qui que ce soit. En attendant, préparons nos costumes pour Halloween. Elisa : A Halloween, moi je sais déjà en quoi je serait déguisée ! Dark : Tu sais, John, si tu lis et regarde souvent les infos, on voit souvent écrit « CATASTROPHE ! Ceci est réellement bizarre ! Une centaine de personne sont mortes ce soir ! Mais qui a pu faire ça ?! » Eh ouais, c'est moi le coupable ! Elisa : Dark dit vrai malheureusement... Le soir d'Halloween, et tous les autres soirs à partir de 23 h, il part faire sa tournée nocturne... Il... Dark, coupant : ETRANGLE LES AUTRES PENDANT LEUR SOMMEIL ! HAHAHA ! John : On n'est qu'à quelques jours d'Halloween. Pendant le temps qu'on te surveille, un seul faux pas et je te tue, OK ? Attention Dark, j'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi ! Tâche de te tenir droit ! Elisa, tu seras avec nous n'est-ce pas ? (John sort la clé de Ratchet et la pointe sur Dark) Elisa : John, tu sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Dark : Bientôt C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! FAITES ATTENTION A VOS TETES, QU'ELLES NE SOIENT PAS COUPEES ! HAHAHA ! John : Oui, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai d'autres pouvoirs ! Et ma clé est assez solide pour te fracasser ton crâne ! Scène 3 Tigali arrive. Tigali : Houlà, je m'en vais une semaine et vous partez dans des gros délires comme ça ? John : Ha bonjour Tigali ! C'est juste une histoire entre moi et Dark ! On se dispute pour Halloween, pour garder un oeil sur lui en cas de bêtise, c'est tout. Dark : John, on se recroisera ! Je t'anéantirais la prochaine fois, à Halloween ! CROIS MOI, JOHN, JE T'AURAIS ! Shadow : C'est ça... John, ne l'écoute pas, il est taré ! Dark : REPETE ? Shadow: T'as très bien entendu ! (Dark tente de s'approcher de Shadow, l'air menaçant. John saisit Dark, le plaque au mur. Il sort un Plasmo-Mitral qu'il pointe sur lui et tire) Dark : Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! John : Alors, surpris, Dark ? Dark : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? John : C'est du bubblegum qui colle net au mur n'importe quel ennemi ou psychopathe comme toi. Dark : Ha oui ? (Dark se décolle du mur) Dark : PERSONNE NE PEUT VAINCRE UN PSYCHOPATHE DE MON GENRE !   Shadow : Bon, sur ce... Elisa : Pendant que vous vous disputez, je vais aller visiter la page de Shadow ! Vous me dites quand vous avez fini... (Elisa et Shadow quittent la scène) John : On se reverra, Dark ! Dark : JE VAIS T'ANEANTIR ! (tous les personnages restants quittent la scène chacun de leur côté) Acte 2 Scène 1 La scène se passe le soir d'Halloween. Elisa est avec Shadow. Elle est occupée à apprendre les phrases célèbre de Shadow par cœur. Shadow : Te fatigue pas, tu les connais déjà ! Elisa : Attends... Dis-moi si je me trompe... « Je suis Shadow le Hérisson... Une recherche expérimentale... Bien trop nuisible... Je n'aurais jamais dû être créé. C'est ce que je suis ! » Alors, je me suis trompée ?  Shadow : Non... C'est celles de Sonic X ? Elisa : « Je ne laisserais personne aller en travers de mon chemin ! Non, Maria ! Personne ! » Shadow: C'est bon, tu les sais ! (un petit silence passe) Elisa : J'AI OUBLIE LE « J'ai causé trop de destruction ! » Shadow : Ha oui, t'as oublié ça ! (Soudain, John et Dark entrent en trombe sur la scène. John concentre ses pouvoirs et tire avec deux mains sur Dark, puis bondit et tire à nouveau sur lui) John : Ha oui, attrape ça ! (A côté, pendant ce temps, Elisa et Shadow continuent) Shadow : « Je t'ai promis LA VENGEANCE ! » Elle est cool celle-là ! John : Elisa ! Dark, il aurait pas un point faible pour le vaincre ? Shadow+Elisa : Bah... Elisa : Oui, il en a un mais c'est extrêmement difficile... Shadow : Il peut pas combattre sans sa hache ! C'est là que se concentrent tous ses pouvoirs... (arrivent Tigali et le Slime) Tigali : Baston ? Slime : Wèèèèèèèèèè !!!! A L'ATT- Tigali, le coupant : Woh du calme, on attend un peu. Si ça continue encore un peu on y va, OK ? Enfin, si tu crois que t'es à la hauteur... Slime : T'inquiète, slurp, je suis constitué exactement de la même façon que Chaos ! Je suis bleu et liquide !!!!!!!! Tigali : Ouais, en dix fois plus petit quand même. Genre face aux autres psychopathes tu fais le poids. Slime : Atta ! Je vais chercher un truc, tu vas voir ! (Slime sort de la scène) Moi: Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire cet abruti ? (Slime revient, ayant pris une couleur jaune) Slime : Ta-daa ! J'ai absorbé l'énergie des Chaos Emeralds ! Je suis Super Slime !!!!!!!!! Tigali : La classe, au milieu de Shadow, Dark et tout... Slime : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   Tigali : Y'a que t'es couleur JAUNE POUSSIN !!! (Un gros blanc dans la conversation se produit) Tigali+Slime : Bon attendez on va prendre des cours sur comment être classe en combat et on revient se fritter très bientôt ! (ils quittent la scène) Dark : Bon, attendez, vous êtes rien contre moi ! Sachant que le poussin jaune et John son des abrutis ! Elisa : PAS BIEN DE CRITIQUER ! Shadow : Et c'est qui l'abruti ?! Dark : Tout le monde ! John, Elisa, Tigali, Slime ! Elisa : ARRETE ! (Dark se met soudain à courir derrière Elisa en essayant de lui couper la tête avec sa hache) Elisa : MAMAN ! Shadow : Qui a une Chaos Emerald ici ? (Tigali et le Slime reviennent) Slime : JE NE SUIS PAS UN POUSSIN !!! Tigali : Bon, t'avoueras que tu y ressembles... Slime : ON S'EN FOUT !!! FLAMMENMASSE !!!!!!!!! (Slime crache des boules de feu dans tous les sens, une alarme incendie se déclenche) Alarme incendie : BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI Tigali : Super... Slime : Le ridicule n'aura pas raison de moi ! Il me reste plein d'attaques ! GIGAELEC !!!!!!!!!!! Tigali : Euh, les autres ? Là il invoque les puissances des ténèbres sous forme de foudre. Donc aïe. (Elisa sort une Chaos Emerald et la lance à Shadow) Elisa : C'est ça que tu cherches ? Shadow, attrapant l'Emerald : Bon, j'arrête Dark et après, on se met à l'abri des ténèbres ! Elisa: PRETE ! Dark: Vous allez faire quoi ? (Eclat de lumière ; Elisa passe derrière Dark et lui prend sa hache) Elisa : Privé de jouet pour Noël cette année ! Dark: Hé ! Shadow: Passe la moi ! (Elisa lance la hache, Shadow l'attrape et crée un bouclier contre le Gigaélec) Slime : MA BOTTE SECRETE !!!!! (Il sort deux énormes enceintes audio) Slime : ZEBRAHEAD A FOND LES DECIBELS !!!!!!!!!!! Tigali : Oh non... Je suis désolée les gens... Matty Lewis : « DON'T WAIT UP FOR US CAUSE WE AIN'T COMING HOME 'TIL THE SUN COMES UP DON'T WAIT UP FOR US CAUSE WE AIN'T SITTING DOWN 'TIL WE CAN'T STAND UP DON'T WAIT UP FOR US CAUSE WE AIN'T GONNA STOP 'TIL WE'VE HAD ENOUGH DON'T WAIT UP FOR US CAUSE WE AIN'T COMING HOME... 'TIL THE SUN COMES UP !!! » Tigali : Même si c'est de la bonne musique, Until the Sun Comes Up à 2000 DB c'est limite une arme de guerre prohibée... Slime : Bah c'est pour les désorienter avec le bruit...   Tigali : Ca a l'air de marcher moyen... Vous êtes désorientés les gens ?    (John court et brandit la clé et frappe de toutes ses forces sur Dark pour l'assomer) John : Vite ! Transformez vous, Elisa et Shadow ! Moi, je le tiens ! Tu peux rien faire sans ta hache Dark ! Slime, continue à envoyer du bruit ! (John utilise son casque pour étouffer le bruit.)   Elisa+Shadow : Se transformer ? Shadow : Mais on as pas les Chaos Emeralds ! Elisa : Bah ouais... Donc moi.... Bah à part Chaos Spear... Shadow, riant: T'as plus de pouvoirs que moi... Matty Lewis : In this world ! (His world !) Where life is strong ! In this world ! (His world !) Never fear the FALL ! When you leap without a net you'll find it wont be there ALL the time So watch your step now, watch your step, don't FALL ! Slime : GIGATORNADE D'EMERAUDES DU CHAOS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigali : AAAAAARGH ! Pas dans ma tronche, abruti ! Slime : Oups. Pardon. Scène 2 (Arrive Knuckles) Knuckles : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Slime : Hein ? Tigali : J'y crois pas ! Nakkurusu za Ekidona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   Knuckles : Bah faut dire que les Emeraudes du chaos ont disparu, en fait.   Slime : Ahh...Ah bon ?... Tigali : ... John: Dépêchez-vous ! Je tiendrais pas longtemps face à Dark !   Dark : AUJOURD'HUI C'EST HALLOWEEN ET MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Shadow : Oui, on a compris ! Elisa : Bah... Moi j'ai qu'une Chaos Emerald... C'est pas ça qui va nous aider ! John : Ha ? euh... Happy Birthday Halloween, Dark... Dark : Héhé merci ! (Dark se dégage de John et mord le bras d'Elisa) Dark : Tiens, t'y as droit ! Elisa : AIE MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Dark : Quand on est vampire on peut pas s'en empêcher ! (Elisa tombe dans les pommes, tous se regroupent vers elle, sauf Knuckles et Dark) Shadow : MAIS TU LUI AS FAIT QUOI ? Dark : La morsure du vampire ! HAHAHA !   John : Non ! Elisaaaaaa ! (John prend Elisa dans ses bras, Slime coupe la musique) John : Il faut trouver un moyen de diparaître... (chuchotant à Shadow) Vu que c'est un vampire, on peut utiliser de l'ail ou une croix en bois... Qu'en penses-tu ? Shadow, chuchotant : Eh bien... C'est une solution... mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que moi ça ma rien fait ! (Elisa se relève un instant) Elisa : Dites, chuis encore au monde réel ou Dark vous a tous tués et on est au paradis ? (Elle se rendort d'un coup) Scène 3 Stélina et Gravitaly arrivent sur scène, elle dans une autre pièce supposée très éloignée, lui parmi les personnages présents. Shadow : Ok... APPELLEZ L'HOPITAL ! Gravytaly, souriant : S'il y en a un...  Tigali : Tiens bah Slime, rends-toi utile, va chercher Doc, tu veux ? Ou un de ses copains, médigluant, coagluant, gluantibio, guérigluant... ou tout ça à la fois tiens. Slime : OK ! Chaos control ! (Eclat de lumière, Slime disparaît de la scène) Knuckles : Attends... Il a utilisé un Chaos control pour se téléporter ? Tigali : Euh... Apparemment... Knuckles : Et tu disais que tu savais pas où étaient les Chaos Emeralds !? Tu m'as menti !!!!!!!! Tigali : En même temps c'est pas bien dur de te mentir, t'avoueras...    Shadow : Ha, attends je crois que... (Il prend une Chaos Emerald de la poche d'Elisa) Shadow : Et elle me l'a pas dit ! Gravytaly : Relativise ! Elle en a parlé mais personne ne l'a écoutée, toi compris ! Shadow, gêné: Bah... (Elisa se réveille soudain) Elisa : Vous êtes qui ? Shadow : Je.. je rêve ou elle nous a tous oubliés jusqu'au dernier ? Gravytaly : Non, tu rêves p... ATTENDS, TU NOUS AS OUBLIES ?! Elisa : Bah, j'vous connais pas. Shadow : C'EST QUAND QUE LES EFFETS DU VAMPIRE S'ARRETENT ?! Dark : HYAAA HA HA ! Ca y est ! Enfin j'ai réussi à ce quelle t'oublie ! Eh bah c'était dur ! Shadow : Car en plus toi tu voulais qu'elle m'oublie avec les autres ? MAIS T'ES FOU ! Dark : Non, je voulais qu'elle t'oublie juste toi mais j'ai peut-être trop forcé. Mais bon c'est pas plus mal ! Elisa, perdue : Euh... vous parlez de qui et de quoi ? Shadow: Tu t'appelle comment ? Elisa : Chais pas. Shadow : JE TE DETESTE, DARK ! Tigali, impatiente : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche cet abruti ? Il s'est paumé en chemin ? John : Elisa ! Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est John ton ami ! Elisa : Heuu... (John et Shadow se retournent vers Dark) John : T'es d'accord Shadow, il faut unir nos forces pour vaincre Dark ! C'est notre seule chance de rafraîchir la mémoire d'Elisa, t'es d'accord ? Moi, seul, je peux pas, mais à deux avec les CHAOS EMERALD, on peut l'avoir !  Elisa : Dark, qui c'est ? Shadow : Et moi, je m'appelle comment ? Elisa : J'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre quelque part... ton nom commence pas par un S ? Shadow : Oui ! Ouff... enfin, elle se souvient pas de toi, John... et, pour ce qui est du le Chaos Control... des Emeraudes du Chaos on en a qu'une...    Scène 4 Arrivent Slime et Doc Slime : PINPONPINPONPINPONPINPONPINPONPINPON Doc : Alors le problème c'est quoi ? J'vous préviens, si c'est une transformation en aubergine ou en beignet de crevette, c'est pas mon rayon. Je viens pas de Kid Icarus, moi. Moi : Bah apparemment ils pensent solutionner le problème en butant le vampire qui est à l'origine de ça. Doc : Je vous préviens, je me bats pas ! Je suis un MÉDIgluant ! Slime : Bah je vais me détransfo et filer les emeralds à John et à Shadow.   (Eclat de lumière, Slime redevient bleu) Doc, à Tigali : Comment il a fait pour se mettre en Super forme alors qu'il avait pas toutes les emeralds ? Tigali : Leur nombre change selon les opus, Doc. Doc : OK... Bon ! Je vais me recoucher moi. (Doc quitte la scène) Slime : Bon je les file à qui ? A John ou à Shadow ? Tigali : Ben au deux. Slime : ??? Ils peuvent se transfo les 2 en même temps ??? Tigali : Bah oui. T'as jamais fini Sonic Adventure 2 ? Bon OK moi non plus. Slime : Bon en tout cas les Emeralds sont à vous les gars...   Knuckles : Eh, minute ! Tu me les rends ! Slime : Ho, ta gueule ! Tigali : NOOOON !!! On se calme ! On ne s'entretue pas... Alleez, on les prête deux minutes pour restaurer les souvenirs d'Elisa et on les rend, steuplésteuplésteuplé ! Knuckles : … Elisa : Heu.... O.o qui c'est tout ce monde ? (Shadow prend une Chaos Emerald) Shadow : Contrôle du chaos !   (Eclat de lumière. Il disparaît avec Dark) John : T'ETAIS SENSE PARTIR AVEC MOI SHADOW ! (Noir sur John et les autres. Stélina a une vision dans l'autre pièce) Stélina : Nikel, Shadow se bat contre Dark ! ALLEZ CHERCHER LE POP CORN ! Gravytaly : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Stélina : Haa... ouh lala, il se fait ramasser, Dark ! WOOH SA TRONCHE ! SHADOW LUI DONNE LA RACLEE DE SA VIE ! Gravytaly : Pourquoi je peux pas voir ? Stélina : Je te rappelle que c'est uniquement moi qui peux les voir ! Ah, attendez... HO DARK EST MIS A GENOUX ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH ! VIVE SHADOW YOUUUOU ! Si... Silver ? mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?! Gravytaly : Une chance pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Stélina : Il le sait déjà j'te rappelle, et il accepte alors chut ! Ho Silver, MDR ! PAUVRE DARK, Silver rajoute sa dose de vengeance ! Toujours aussi performant Silver ! Haaaa... Gravytaly, agacé : Arrête ! Stélina : Ils reviennent avec Dark... enchaîné ! (Tous se regroupent dans la pièce principale où la lumière revient) Shadow : Maintenant, tu vas dire ce que tu lui as fait ! Dark : Dans tes rêves, mon vieux ! Silver : AVOUE-LE ! Shadow: Vas y, quoi, elle sait pas qui t'es. Moi : C'est qui le gris ? Silver : Elle m'a oublié moi aussi... Génial...    John : Dark, joue pas à ça avec nous, sinon je t'électrocute avec ma clé ! Bon boulot, Shadow et Silver ! Sans vous, je serais pas allé loin ! Alors avoue Dark ! Slime : Amnésie, Wikipédia : L'amnésie (du grec Ἀμνησία, amnesia) est une perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire. État pathologique permanent ou transitoire, congénital ou acquis, il peut être d'origine organique (résultant de lésions cérébrales comme une tumeur, le syndrome de Korsakoff, un traumatisme crânien, un épisode anoxique ou ischémique, une maladie neurologique, l'absorption de certains produits ou médicaments type drogues de soumission), fonctionnel (troubles psychologiques comme le stress post-traumatique, une maladie psychiatrique) ou considéré en psychanalyse comme un mécanisme de défense contre l'anxiété ou contre l'angoisse de souvenirs douloureux. Tigali : OK, ça nous aide vachement.    Elisa : Euh... Shadow : PARLE ! Dark: Vas-y torture moi... De toute façon j'suis immortel !   Silver : Depuis quand ? Shadow : T'étais pas au courant qu'il était immortel ? Dark: Bah j'ai fêté mes 31 ans d'immortalité... Elisa : Bon bah je crois que je vais partir sachant que je connais personne... Tout le monde : RESTE ICI ! (Elisa s'arrête brutalement) Slime : OSEF qu'il est immortel, il ressent quand même la douleur !   Tigali : Euh ouais mais non... La torture moi j'aime pas trop... Amnesty International, tout ça... Slime : OSEF pareil, c'est pour de faux ! C'est dans une pièce de théâtre !   Tigali : Ouais... John : Alors comme ça tu es immortel ? Moi je vais m'amuser, Dark ! (John sort la lame de Ahrah) Alors réponds ! Comment on peut retrouver la mémoire d'Elisa ? Scène finale Il n'y en a aucune d'écrite, c'est à vous de l'imaginer ! Postez vos idées en commentaires ! Catégorie:Billets de blog